Our work involves interdisciplinary studies in four major areas: 1. Preservation of the cells lining the cochlear duct and the junctions between them. 2. Ototoxic effects of salidiuretics and antibiotics. 3. Short and long term effects of excessive exposure to noise. 4. Presbycusis and other age-related changes. Approaches to these studies will include electrophysiological, anatomical and biochemical analyses of the ears of experimental animals. One of our immediate goals is to make these studies more objective by utilizing quantitative techniques whenever possible.